Angels on Baker Street
by MiddleEarthSherlockian
Summary: Sherlock meets a mysterious man late one night, and nothing but troubles follow. DON'T BLINK. That's what the man said. But it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So this is just a little crossover that I felt like writing, nothing big. More info at the end of this chapter. 3**

"Bored." Sherlock kicked his hat across the flat of 221B Baker Street. John rolled his eyes as he typed away on his blog.

"You _just _finished a case, remember! You know, the mystery of the Alphabet murders?" Sherlock came over to the table where John was sitting and peered over his shoulder at the computer.

"'The Alphabet Murders'? Really John? That's what you're calling them?" John nodded.

"I thought it fit in well." Sherlock shook his head. He went over to the door and donned his coat and scarf.

"I'm going on a walk." John looked at him in surprise.

"It's almost eleven at night!"

"So?"

Sherlock went outside onto the quiet, dark street. He had not walked more than a few yards down the sidewalk when he heard a strange noise. He stopped dead in his tracks.

_Vvvvwworrrrpp. Vvvvvwworrrrpp. Vvvvvvvvwwwooooorrrppp. _

"What on Earth…" Sherlock turned around and saw a large blue Phone Booth. As Sherlock started to walk towards it, a man burst out of it and ran to him, his tan trench coat flapping behind him.

The man had messy brown hair, and was wearing a smart looking pair of glasses. He was wearing a pinstripe suit that was slightly messy as well. He had a scared look on his face.

"Okay, listen. I have only moments. The Angels are coming! They're coming again! They can't take you, or the Tardis! Understand?" For once in his life, Sherlock didn't.

"Who are you?" He asked. The mysterious man grinned.

"I'm the Doctor!" Sherlock just stared.

"That isn't your name." Sherlock stated. The man shook his head.

"Of course it isn't! Anyway, don't blink! You understand? DON'T BLINK. Blink and the Angels can move! Blink and you're dead!" Just then, a female voice yelled out from inside the Tardis.

"_DOCTOR! THEY'RE HERE!" _The Doctor's face paled. He turned back to Sherlock.

"I have to go. They're after the Tardis. Stay safe, and remember; _ don't blink. COMING ROSE!" _He yelled as he ran back towards the Police Box. "_Allons-y!" _Sherlock watched in amazement as the box started to disappear in thin air. Suddenly, the street lights went out. It was pitch black, and Sherlock couldn't see anything. Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw flapping wings. The noise of the Tardis stopped, and an ear-splitting grinding noise took its place. One of the lights flickered on, casting a dim, eerie light across the scene unfolding on Baker Street.

There were six stone angels, four were grabbing onto the Tardis, and the other two were staring straight at Sherlock. In his fear, Sherlock momentarily forgot what the Doctor had told him. He blinked.

**Second part will be out soon. Like I said, this is just a short little crossover, nothing big. The case that John was typing in his blog, however, is my 'big' Sherlock story that I'm doing. This was just something to write to pass the time. Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second half. I have nothing else to say, really.**

Sherlock screamed and jumped backwards. In the split second that his eyes had been closed, one of the angels had flown right up to his face. Its mouth was open in a silent scream, exposing its deadly teeth. It's blank, soulless eyes stared straight ahead. Sherlock stared right back. He thought quickly. He thought he remembered seeing statues like these; probably from when John was flipping through channels on the telly. _If these are the same statues, _he thought quickly_. Then they can't look each other in the eye!_

Still keeping his eyes on the statues, he rummaged around in his coat pocket. Finally, he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a small, handheld mirror. He had been using it for an experiment earlier on in the day, and had never taken it out of his pocket.

Sherlock held the mirror up to the angel's face. Then he blinked. The angel had only moved a fraction of an inch. It was frozen.

"_Yes!" _Sherlock shouted triumphantly. He looked at the other angels. Four were still holding onto the Tardis, and the other one was halfway down the street to Sherlock. Sherlock strode over and stuck the mirror in the angel's face and blinked. Two down, four to go. He could hear a faint cry from inside the Tardis.

"Sherlock?" It was the Doctor. "Are you okay out there?" Sherlock responded:

"Oh, I'm fine. My eyes are dying out, but I froze two of the angels. The other four are grabbing onto your box. How do you suppose I get rid of them?" there was a short pause.

"I have an idea!" The Doctor yelled.

"Alright, but could you hurry? My eyes can't stay open much longer!" Sherlock yelled back. Suddenly, the strange noise returned. This time, the Tardis really did disappear, and the angels were left holding thin air. Finally, Sherlock closed his eyes. He kept them closed for a full minute. When he opened them again, they felt normal.

"That'll teach me to take a 'casual' night walk." He grumbled, kicking a statue with his foot as he went back inside 221B Baker Street.

When he arrived on his flat, John gave him a look. "What the bloody hell were you doing out there Sherlock? I heard all sorts of strange noises; I was just about to go outside!" Sherlock just shook his head.

"Oh, nothing much. By the way, you've never heard of a man named the Doctor, have you?"

"'Course I have! You know, the television show, Doctor Who?!"

"But he isn't real."

John looked at him funny. " 'Course he isn't! It's just a show! Maybe you should get some sleep. Why do you keep blinking?" Sherlock didn't answer. He just went into his room and fell right asleep.

**So there you go. Told you it was short! Anyway, I'm going to start working on my new Sherlock story soon. **

**Don't blink. **


End file.
